sofiathefirstfandomcom-20200213-history
On Your Own
"On Your Own" is a song performed by Princess Sofia and Vor. Lyrics Vor: You've always had a friend or two Someone to lend a hand When times are tough you look to them To get out of a jam But now, no matter where you turn There's no one here but you You're all alone, your greatest fear Has finally come true Sofia: Just because I'm by myself Does not mean I will fold I don't need help to battle you I just need to be bold Vor: Spare me your heroic speech We both know you are wrong Sofia: I'm not afraid to stand alone Vor: My dear, you won't be standing long You're on your own, can't run away You've met your match this very day Sofia: I'm on my own but won't give in I'll get back up to fight again Vor: The good in you is fading fast And when it's gone you're mine as last Sofia: But like the sun, I'll rise once more Vor: Until night falls and wins the war Sofia: There's a bond you'll never know A power you can't feel The love you give comes back to you And makes you strong as steel If I remember those I love I keep them close to heart My love will shine from deep within And chase away the dark Vor: My darkness can not be denied Your little light won't last I'll show you where real power lies One final wicked blast Sofia: You tried your worst to keep me down But I'm still standing tall Vor: How can this be happening? Sofia: Because I stand for one and all I'm on my own, I found the light To see me through the darkest night Vor: You're just a girl! This cannot be! Sofia: I'm more than that, but you can't see I may be small and on my own But I can feel how much I've grown My will is strong, my heart is true My love will be... The end... Of... You! History Sofia planned to trap Vor inside her amulet, so she went to the throne room and wished it. The amulet began to absorb Vor, so she used her ring to take Sofia's leg, trapping them both. Inside the amulet, Vor thought she had won, but Sofia gained the strength through the presence of all the famous princesses who she had met before, which caused Vor's spirit to be extinguished and gave Prisma her body back. Performances * Sofia the First ** 427. "Forever Royal" Notes/Trivia * This is the fifth and last song of Forever Royal, and also by default the last in the series. * It is performed by Paty Lombard (Vor) and Ariel Winter (Sofia). * This is the first time that more than one Disney Princess appears; also it is the first time that the princesses doesn't say anything. The last one to appear was in "The Secret Library", with Merida. }} Category:Songs